


百万陪练

by QBei



Category: FOG - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 12:34:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21271115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QBei/pseuds/QBei
Summary: pwp，含口交





	百万陪练

月末的时候，Free战队应直播平台邀约去Q市参加表演赛。

Q市三面环海，气温一降，海风就又冷又硬。临行之前周火再三叮嘱成员一定要多穿衣服，余邃作为重点关照对象，行李箱里还被塞进了几贴暖宝宝。

即便如此，夜晚的海风还是冷得人打哆嗦。

时洛和余邃走在海边，两个人的手交叠着插在时洛的口袋里。

时洛握着的手始终冰冰凉凉的。

海边的夜景很美，他和余邃很少能有独处的时间，尽管有些可惜，但考虑到余邃的身体，时洛还是犹豫着开口：“这么冷……要不我们回去吧？”

余邃知道时洛是担心自己，他牵着时洛的手从口袋里拿出来，隔着衣服按在自己小腹上：“冷什么，前胸后背都让你贴上了暖宝宝。”

“再说了，就这么回去，周火一片苦心可就白费了。”

时洛一下就反应过来余邃在说什么，吹着冷风的脸却发烫起来。战队本来该在比赛结束当天就回基地的，周火却给他们定了隔天下午的机票，美其名曰是游玩放松，其实是给自己和余邃制造机会……也就宸火那个傻子什么也不知道，还想跟着来海边，结果被puppy和老乔拖去撸串喝啤酒了。

“洛洛，我们现在走的这条路是情人坝。”余邃揽着他的腰，手伸进时洛的外套里以取暖的名义乱摸，贴着他耳边说话，“你说你跟我一起走了，那你是我什么人？”

“情人……”

“余邃，要不我们……”时洛被他摸得心猿意马，情人这个身份让他面红耳赤，他不自在地抠着手指，犹豫道，“走完这条路，我们在附近找家宾馆住下吧……”

“你想好了？单独和我住我可不会放过你了。”

时洛靠在余邃肩膀上点头。

余邃在他发顶落下一个吻：“行，今晚好好给你服务一下。”

余邃和时洛紧挨着并肩往回走。

风拂起余邃半长的头发，发丝扫过时洛的耳尖，令他心中发痒。

一想到将要发生的事，时洛就心跳不已。他左顾右盼，思绪乱飞，嘴上和余邃有一搭没一搭地聊着，掩饰着自己的紧张。

目及某处，时洛的目光闪烁，他停在原地扯了扯余邃的衣服，话头一顿：“那个……我去个厕所。”

余邃没拆穿他这么明显的谎言，随着他去了。他等了一阵，时洛才插着口袋急急忙忙的跑回来，余邃注意到他插着手的小动作，也没要求牵手，揽着时洛的肩继续往前走。

直到到了酒店，时洛的手还紧紧插在外套口袋里。

余邃掏出身份证登记。 

“先生，还剩一间大床房和一个套间。”前台询问道，“请问给二位开哪间呢？”

“大床……”

“套间。”

时洛不可置信地抬眼看向余邃。

什么情况，余邃竟然要和自己分床睡？那自己刚才还脱口而出说要大床房，甚至还自作多情地买了……

时洛垂下头，嘴巴抿成一条线，他越想越委屈，紧紧捏着口袋里的东西，声音闷闷的：“开套间。”

办理好入住，时洛插着口袋一言不发走在前面。

余邃拿好房卡，长腿跨了几步追上他，跟在旁边问：“怎么了？不高兴？”

“没有。”时洛低着头，在心里骂自己矫情。

“都写脸上了，还说没有。”余邃轻轻捏了捏他的脸，“答应过不和我见外，说说吧，怎么了？”

“我平时在基地和你一起睡的时候吵到你了？”余邃一碰他的脸，时洛就泄了气，“是你说天冷要和我睡一起的，Q市这个天气你不怕冷吗？”

余邃静静看着时洛跟他绕圈子。

时洛被盯得越来越心虚，支吾道：“就、就是……刚才为什么要套间？”

“套间有两张大床……”

“废话！我知道！”时洛出言打断。

余邃这个混蛋，竟然还要强调一下！

时洛本来泄了的火一下又窜上来，眼圈都急红了：“我是问你为什么不跟我睡一张床了！”

看到时洛皱成一团的小脸和红红的眼睛，余邃只觉得心尖都被人揪起来了，他在房间门前把时洛搂进怀里抱着，拍着他的背轻声安抚：“是我不好，让你误会了。”

抱了一会儿，他打开门把时洛拉进房间，在他唇上落了几个吻道：“宝贝，有两张床，弄脏一张我们还能睡另一张。”

时洛僵直着反应了一会儿，脸腾地一下红了个透。

“弄、弄不脏……我们注意一下，就用一边，床这么大……”

“那怎么行，只用一边床怎么能把你睡得不要不要的？”余邃轻笑着跟他咬耳朵，“我们可能要从这个角弄到那个角，从床上面弄到床下面……”

“靠！”时洛快疯了，急急忙忙捂住他的嘴，“快别说了！！”

余邃描述的场景让时洛的热血直往下窜，身体诚实又轻易地起了反应，他不敢再细想，把鞋蹬到一边，脱了外套低着头跑进了浴室。

过了几秒，时洛猛然想起什么，又慌慌张张从浴室跑出来，拿起刚刚脱下的外套带了进去。

余邃抱着胳膊倚在墙上，有点好笑地看着小朋友来来回回，像只追着尾巴跑的猫。

时洛把门敞开个缝，探出一颗银色的脑袋：“那我先洗了……”

余邃点点头。

时洛扒着门没动，欲言又止。

“需要我进去帮你洗？”余邃往前走了几步。

“不用！”时洛掩了掩门，脑袋往后缩了缩，“今天先不用了，我可能……洗的时间会久一点，你烧点热水喝，别着凉了。”

余邃无奈极了，房间里暖气开得足，他看着时洛虚掩在毛玻璃后面的身体都快要热死了，这小崽子竟然还怕自己着凉，又让自己喝热水。

“要洗那么久？”

余邃挑眉：“不急着出来？我的服务对你来说很没有吸引力啊？”

“不是，今天不是要做……”时洛越说越小声，“我洗干净点。” 

余邃盯着他，喉结滚动了几下，压着声音冲他摆摆手：“快进去，我没你想的能忍。” 

浴室的门干脆利落地关上。

时洛洗的确实比平时久了些，他出来的时候穿得整整齐齐，甚至还套上了带进去的外套，只露出一张被热气蒸红的脸和修长的脖颈。

平时总摆着脸装酷，这会儿怎么这么害羞啊。

余邃看着他失笑，什么也没说，一边脱衣服一边进了浴室。

床上还留着余邃躺过的痕迹，时洛在相同的地方躺下，感受着残留的体温。

他一边玩着单机小游戏，一边等余邃。

浴室里的水声断断续续。

水声停了——应该是余邃在搓洗发水，水声响了——他在冲头发，水声又停了——他在抹沐浴露，水声响了……时洛游戏玩得心不在焉，脑中盘算着浴室里余邃的动态。

他这么乱七八糟地想了一阵，又觉得自己像个偷窥别人的变态，眼前好似都有了余邃赤身裸体的轮廓，时洛一边骂着自己不争气一边不可抑制地红了脸。

水声戛然而止。

浴室里传来一阵窸窸窣窣的声音。

时洛竖着的耳朵动了动，捏紧手机往床边挪了挪，抬眼紧盯着浴室。

余邃打开门走出来，被还未完全消散干净的热气环绕着。他光裸着上身，头发吹到半干散在肩膀上，水珠顺着身体流过他结实的胸膛和劲瘦的腰腹，消失在胯间围着的浴巾里。

这场景比时洛能想象到的还要刺激，他几乎是一瞬间整个人就烧着了似的红透了，眼神四下躲闪着，最后又不舍地回到余邃的身体上——肩宽腿长，肌肉紧实，让他一秒钟都拔不下眼来。

在今天之前，时洛没想过余邃的身材会这么有料。毕竟余邃有个让人糟心的破胃，即便知道了他力气大，但总觉得和腹肌实在是挂不上钩。而现在，余邃的腹肌不加遮掩地展示在他面前，整齐精悍，完美地像古希腊的雕塑品，再往下是他线条流畅明显的人鱼线，被浴巾松松垮垮地包裹住。

太性感了，时洛甚至下流地想到，那浴巾自己随便一勾手指就能扯下来。

时洛扔掉手机，径直站起身。他受不了余邃一步一步慢悠悠的向他走来，每一步都像踩在他的神经上，令他理智快要崩断，他忍不住了，伸出手直接把余邃拉到自己身边。

余邃带着热气贴着他，灼伤了他的皮肤，点燃了他的神经，时洛快被烧晕了，明明是他把人拉过来的，现在又僵在原地一动不动，整个人迫切又紧张，看着余邃不知道该怎么办。

余邃伸手将人紧紧箍住：“洛洛，急什么。”

时洛隔着一层薄布贴在余邃身前，心口像揣了只小兔子似的乱蹦，他的耳尖被余邃半干的头发扫过，那人还偏要压着声音往他耳朵里吹气，弄得他耳朵又红又痒，连带着整个身体都轻轻颤栗。

“说了是包夜服务，我今晚都归你了。”

时洛再也受不了了，心里的火窜到小腹，他懊恼地发现自己竟然又因为余邃一句话就起了反应，心里骂道臭渣男情话一套一套的要人命。

真是没出息。时洛搓搓耳朵轻轻推了推余邃，示意他和自己拉开点距离。

余邃如了他的愿，身体往后撤了撤，看着时洛等他动作。

时洛下面硬着，又被余邃灼热的目光盯得更加躁动，实在是没脸和人对视，眼神四下闪躲。

余邃抬手摩挲他的脸和唇，轻笑：“看我，躲什么呢。”

时洛别过脸，露出一个红透的耳尖：“谁让你不穿衣服。”

“这不是为了更好地服务吗？”余邃手上用了点力，让时洛把脸转向自己，“金主少爷，配合一下呗。”

余邃捧着时洛的脸在他额间落下几个轻柔的吻，然后是鼻尖，再到嘴唇，余邃越发不满足于蜻蜓点水的亲吻，伸出舌头在时洛的唇缝上舔了舔，捏着他的下巴让他张嘴。

时洛的牙关被撬开，口腔里每个角落都被舔舐扫过，他的舌头被余邃卷住，吮吸间发出粘腻的水声。余邃的吻比平时霸道的多，时洛被亲的心如擂鼓，身子都软了，腿打着颤勾着余邃的浴巾往床上倒。

余邃顺势将人放到床上坐好，将膝盖挤入时洛腿间，蹭着他束缚在裤子里勃起的阴茎，手伸进衣服里贴着皮肤来回抚摸。他的舌头在时洛的口腔搅弄又撤出，一下一下地顶，来不及吞咽的口涎挂在时洛的嘴角，又被他舔掉重新渡回时洛嘴里。

时洛快被余邃色情的动作搞疯了，他的呼吸都被余邃夺走，身体越来越热，大脑也愈发混沌。

“哈、哈啊……”时洛把手撑在余邃胸前，撤开一点距离，额头相抵着剧烈喘息，唇齿间溢出几声带着鼻音的呜咽。

“别这么亲我了，要疯了……”时洛下面硬得要命，他颤抖的手不听使唤，怎么也解不开那该死的裤腰带，只能握着余邃的手按在他的跨间，“哥，帮帮我，下面好难受。”

余邃咬着牙给时洛把那个快系成死结的裤带解开，又将他的长裤和内裤一起扒下来，丢到一边：“你穿的时候倒是不嫌麻烦。”

时洛的阴茎顶端已经湿了，余邃伸手握住，将渗出的液体涂抹开，上上下下给他套弄起来，时洛把头靠在余邃肩上，压着声音低低地喘息。

余邃给他弄了一会儿，抬手揽着时洛让他往床边靠，然后他跪到地上，舌头顺着时洛的柱身从下往上舔过，又张开嘴将顶端含住。

“额啊……哥，哥……”

实在是太刺激了，余邃的口腔温暖又柔软，时洛的整个感觉都集中在被包裹住的下面，只觉得三魂七魄都要被吸出来了，手虚掩在余邃的发顶不知道该怎么办。

“舒服吗？”余邃抬眼看向时洛，他明明是服务的那个人，此时却像只即将享受大餐的兽类。

时洛被他充满侵略性的眼神看得一哆嗦，腰间一片酸软，阴茎又胀大了一圈。

“舒服……哈啊……”

余邃满意地笑笑，嘴上的动作更加细致周到，他一只手扶着时洛的腰，另一只手撸动着时洛的阴茎底端和囊袋。

“哥……啊！别这么弄……”时洛掩饰不了这快要把他逼疯的快感，扬起脖子一边断断续续的叫着，一边推余邃的脑袋让他退远点，“受不了……射……要射了……”

余邃没管他，他铁了心要让时洛释放的舒舒服服，扶着嘴里的阴茎做了几个深喉，又在顶端重重的吸了一口，粘稠的液体就喷到他的嘴里，有些溅到他的嘴边。

实在是……太爽了。

时洛整个人都泄了力，被快感冲击得晕晕沉沉，他闭着眼喘息了一会儿，一睁眼就看见余邃把他的东西咕咚一声吞了下去。

“你、你干嘛啊！”时洛脑子嗡的一声，“快吐出来！”

“吃干净了。”余邃舔舔嘴唇，又把嘴角沾到的液体用指尖抹掉，举到时洛面前展示给他看，“洛洛，挺浓啊，最近自己没弄过吧？”

时洛羞得恨不得钻到床底下：“别说了……”

“射得也比平时快，用嘴弄你比用手舒服？”余邃不肯放过他，贴着时洛的身体把手指上的精液抹到他的嘴唇上，“你自己尝尝。”

余邃压着情欲的低音实在太性感，时洛晕晕乎乎的张开嘴舔了一下，舌尖扫过余邃的指腹。

湿润柔软的触感点燃了余邃的神经，他快忍到了极限，一边压着时洛倒在床上，一边在他的脸颊耳边落下灼热的吻：“洛洛，我……”

余邃的浴巾松松垮垮地挂着，跨间隔着一层顶在时洛腿间，烫得时洛整个身子烧着了似的泛着红。没等余邃说完，时洛就伸手扯掉了浴巾丢在一边，握住了那根热硬笔挺的阴茎：“我也帮你弄……”

余邃被他握得低喘一声，下面愈发难耐。

时洛本来就羞的不行，余邃的阴茎又在他手里跳了跳，彰显着要命的存在感，他不禁咽了咽口水：“你这也太……”

“太什么？”余邃坏心眼的蹭着时洛的手心往前顶。

“太大了……好热……”

余邃快被时洛的坦诚直白和他手上毫无章法的套弄逼疯了，他含着时洛的耳廓，舌尖划过他戴耳钉的地方，又伸进耳洞里舔弄，时洛被他激得指尖打颤，声音发抖：“你别乱舔了……我没法给你好好弄了……”

“别用手了。”余邃从时洛手里撤出来，把他挂在肩头的外套脱掉，里面的T恤也推上去，“抬手，衣服脱了。”

帮时洛脱完衣服，余邃又欺身压了上去：“用你后面帮我弄行不行？”

“别问我了……”时洛羞耻地把脸别到一边，自暴自弃，“你想怎么弄就怎么弄吧。”

余邃笑着亲了亲他，起身道：“我去拿东西。”

“不用！”时洛气势汹汹地拉住他。

余邃愣了一下，略带疑惑的看过去。

“那个、我……准备了。”时洛被盯得结巴了一下，一边说一边从余邃刚刚给他脱下地外套口袋里摸出几个小东西，“我来之前买了，你看看你喜欢哪种……”

“超薄、螺纹、热感……”余邃扒拉着时洛扔在床上的东西失笑，“可以啊多啦A洛，你口袋里还能变出什么？”

“还有这个，卖的人说第一次用这种的比较好……”时洛又从另一边口袋里掏出一支小管递给余邃，“能提高敏感度，会比较容易进去……”

“行了……”余邃真是不知道该拿时洛怎么办了，他撕开一个安全套，拉着时洛的手帮自己套上，又给时洛调整了一个舒服的姿势，拉开他的腿压上去。

余邃心里又暖又酸，细细碎碎的亲着时洛叹息：“宝贝，你怎么这么招人疼……”

“准备这么齐全还偷摸地藏起来，我说你怎么还要把外套带进浴室呢。”余邃越说越觉得他男朋友可爱，轻笑道，“早晚都要给我用，藏什么呢？”

润滑剂的包装是打开的，盖子也没拧紧，余邃把润滑剂倒在掌心捂热，声音顿了一下：“……自己用过了？”

“洗澡的时候试了试……没弄进去，我不会……”时洛捂着脸，彻底不敢看余邃了，他也不能再等了，膝盖蹭着余邃腰侧像是催促又像是撒娇，“哥你快弄吧，快点……轻点……”

时洛为他做到这份上，余邃心里满的快要溢出来，一边落下安抚性的亲吻一边将给他扩张。

余邃手指一进去就被温柔的包裹住了，他眯起眼感受着，原来时洛的里面可以这样热、这样软，他手指前前后后进出着，带出一些穴里粘稠的液体，蹭得穴口泛着诱人的水光。

余邃的吻一路向下，从时洛的下巴到脖颈再到胸前，那颗浅色的乳尖暴露在空气中挺立着，诱人采撷，余邃张开嘴含住，同时往时洛的穴道里又多加一根手指。

“啊……啊！别这样……”时洛的声音一下就变了调，“唔啊！哥……别舔了……”

时洛的皮肤本来就白，胸前的乳肉更是细嫩，余邃不想轻易放开，反而变本加厉地舔弄吮吸，埋在时洛穴里的手指也加快了速度，一边抽插着一边变着角度抠挖。时洛被他弄得红着眼摇头，一副承受不住的样子，软着嗓子叫：“别吸了、哈啊……好奇怪……”

余邃含着他的乳肉含糊着问：“不舒服？”

“不是……乳头好麻……好酸呜……”时洛被他搞得羞愤难当，声音里带了点小情绪，“我又不是女人，你总吸我那干嘛！嗯啊……下面也……好涨……”

余邃轻轻笑起来，这哪是不舒服，分明是爽得不知道怎么办了。时洛的胸前被吸得一片嫣红又泛着水光，余邃看着心满意足，在上面又亲了一下。他不再逗时洛了，这副身体向他完全敞开的样子让他忍到了极限，他扶着阴茎抵在时洛的穴口：“我要进去了。”

没等时洛回答，余邃就破开那泛着水光的入口，缓慢而坚定地往里顶。

“啊……啊！”时洛的身体一瞬间就绷直了，腰弓起来，他湿着眼打余邃，牙在他撑着的手臂上咬了个印子，“靠！痛死了！好痛……”

余邃越往里进，时洛就越没法放松，穴道紧紧地吸在一起，身子也僵着打颤。他一只手攥紧了床单，另一只手攀在余邃的肩上，半张着嘴大口喘息。

“洛洛，宝贝，放松……”余邃心疼得不得了，低头去亲时洛湿漉漉的眼睛，“这么疼？要不我们下次再……”

“别出去！嗯啊……”余邃往外撤的动作牵动着时洛的穴肉，痛的同时又泛起一股奇怪的痒意，他勾着余邃的劲腰靠向自己，“别出去，往里进……”

余邃撑着身子在时洛上面，忍耐的汗珠顺着脸颊滑过挂在下巴上。

时洛之前痛得紧闭着眼，这会儿适应了些，睁开眼就看到余邃蹙着眉忍耐的性感模样喜欢得要命，他抬起身舔掉余邃下巴上的汗，又亲了亲他的嘴唇：“别忍了余邃，我不想你在这种时候也忍着。”

他一边这么说，一边不自觉地轻轻摆着腰臀磨蹭着：“快点进来，快点干我。”

余邃红着眼把时洛按回床上，声音喑哑而危险：“洛洛，这可是你自己要求的。”

他一挺腰，把忍耐已久的欲望全部没入时洛体内：“你哭着求我也不会停下来了。”

这次是真真正正进到底了，时洛仰着脖子发出一声尖细的喘叫。余邃没等他适应好就沉着腰快速地抽插起来，时洛被他顶的摇摇欲坠，埋在体内的那根又硬又热，插得他整个身子酥麻酸软，抽着气断断续续地呜咽。

“慢点……啊……啊！太快了……”

“受不了了……太深了……”

时洛原本盘在余邃腰上的腿也脱了力往下掉，一下一下的蹭着余邃的腰侧。余邃被他蹭得受不了，抓起时洛的腿往上压，低声道：“自己抱好。”

时洛被操得迷迷糊糊，余邃说什么都做，哪还有一点平时又拽又酷的样子。他乖巧的抱着双腿分开，腰被余邃折出一个弧度，穴道被自上而下地操着，直到余邃顶到他身体里的某个点，再也受不住地叫出声，内里一阵无助地收缩。

余邃知道找到了让他舒服的地方，一次一次去顶他的敏感点。

“哥，哥……别顶那……”时洛被快感逼得不知所措，只能随着余邃的节奏叫着，“啊啊……要疯了，好舒服……哈啊……”

时洛紧紧抱着余邃，胡乱地蹭着他的脖颈，他完全失去了控制，不知道该怎么办，只能带着哭腔一遍遍叫着余邃的名字，叫着舒服，又求他慢点，说余邃太大了、太热了、干得太深了，自己快被操坏了。他的身体跟随余邃的操弄而颤抖，每一声呻吟都又甜又绵，带着撒娇似的鼻音。

余邃快被他叫疯了，怎么会有人叫床叫成这样，纯真又色情，在他面前毫无掩饰，他光听着时洛的呻吟就能直接射出来。

他的时洛小朋友就像颗圆滚滚的荔枝，外表看着像个刺头，剥开来却是甜美多汁的果实，轻轻一碰就溢出香甜丰盈的治水，让他忍不住想一口吞掉。余邃根本慢不下来，他甚至觉得自己最渣男的时候就是现在了，他只想更深更狠地侵犯时洛、欺负他，让他叫出来、哭出来。

余邃把时洛翻了个个儿，从后面又操了进去，时洛的皮肤又白又细，他轻轻一嘬就能留下印子，手上稍微一使劲就留下红痕。余邃看得眼热，忍不住在他身上留下更多印记，顺着他的蝴蝶骨一路向下吻着，手按在他的腰窝上留下指痕，发了狠地干他。

时洛又被操硬了，塌着腰翘高屁股承受着余邃又深又狠的撞击，余邃一撞他就忍不住往前跑，又被余邃拖着腰拽回来进得更深。时洛知道自己被干哭了，他嗓子都叫哑了，侧着脸半张着嘴露出一截柔软的舌头，无助的呜咽喘息，他崩溃地想自己这副模样怕是真的被干得不要不要的了……

余邃俯下身子，一只手握住时洛再次完全勃起的阴茎，一边操一边撸，提醒他：“洛洛，你又硬了。”

“唔啊……啊，是……又被你操硬了……”时洛直白地承认，带着鼻音绵长的叫着，像是无助的央求又像是难耐地撒娇，“余邃，余邃，你操射我吧……你想怎么样都行……”

“怎么样都行？”余邃也快忍不住了，他抱着时洛在他耳边问，“我想干得你哭着求饶，射满你里面直到溢出来为止，这样也行？”

“可以……”时洛整个人都被操开了，他一想到是余邃在干他就觉得舒爽又快乐，他想让余邃随心所欲，甚至反手去摸他们交合的地方，“哈啊，好舒服……哥，你操的好爽……摘了套子你射我里面吧……”

“别乱动了！怎么这么浪……”余邃忍无可忍把时洛的手按回头顶，阴茎重重的擦过他体内的敏感点，逼得时洛身子又软了几分，“明天还要坐飞机，乖一点，下次再射你里面。”

时洛湿着眼睛胡乱点头，偏着头跟余邃索吻：“又要射了……哥，亲亲我……”

余邃俯下身子和他接吻，一边给时洛撸一边又深又急地操弄着，时洛被快感前后夹击，尖叫着射了出来，余邃被他因为快感而痉挛的穴道紧紧吸得头皮发麻，又操了一阵，也射在套子里。

时洛被余邃抱在怀里倒在床上，缓了好一阵才从快感里清醒过来，看着皱成一团的床单和被他射脏的被褥枕套羞红了脸。

“还好有两张床……”时洛软着腿被余邃扶进浴室清理，小声嘟囔着。

第二天两个人是被宸火打的第三个电话吵醒的。

余邃一接起来，就听见宸火在对面咆哮：“你俩是准备在Q市安家吗！坐不坐飞机了！回不回基地了！！！”

“这就来了。”余邃挂断电话，轻声叫时洛起床。

候机的时候时洛还在回味，越想脸越红，脑子也不听使唤，实在忍不住又登上微博小号发表感想，他输入又删除，决定还是收敛点：  
【余邃真的很厉害……感觉好爽……】

【你们别看他胃不好，其实身材好得不得了！腹肌有八块，肩宽腿长，腰力又猛，还很……】

算了，不能写了，再写真的要被封号了。

时洛登出账号，装作如无其事地玩起游戏。

他一边玩，一边又觉得这届粉丝真可怜，正主都上床了，他们还蒙在鼓里当喷子。

余邃在一边跟老乔谈事，看到微博提示，呛得直咳嗽。

他一边往时洛这边走，一边笑着跟他发微信——

Whisper：【昨天服务怎么样？】  
Whisper：【不满意也不退不换，倒是可以提供质保。】

Evil：【质保期多久？】

Whisper：【一辈子够不够？】

余邃发完这条，在时洛身边坐下，用衣服盖住在下面握着他的手。

时洛压低帽子，低着头忍不住笑意，一百万买了余邃一辈子，怎么想都是自己赚了。

FIN


End file.
